


yearning

by gorexshit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Anime Spoilers, Building Relationship, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff elements, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Submissive Eren Yeager, Sudden Death, Suicide, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, is death a happy ending?, mention of the rape, unexpected death, universe parallel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorexshit/pseuds/gorexshit
Summary: You suddenly wake up on the beach, it turns out that you are in a different universe, where besides you there are other people and titans. Titan shifter finds you, it’s Eren.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my musical suggestion for this chapter: S. Rachmaninov: Vocalise (first image code for spotify)

Terrifying depth, the disappearing light, the darkness consuming you and it's damn cold. Did you feel fear? No, but you were disappointed. You didn't have enough time. Too little air and too much water. 

You felt like you woke up from a nightmare, but you haven't opened your eyes yet, you didn't have the energy for it. You felt, that you were wet and that it was quite cold, actually that a cold wind was blowing on you. You lazily opened your eyes and turned from your back to the side. Sand, goddamn sand, fell into your eye and mouth. You sat up quickly and tried to get rid of it. Then you realized, that you were at the beach. You were sitting right next to the water, the waves were almost touching your feet. You had no idea how you ended up here, or what you've been doing for the last two days. You looked around, no buildings or lamps, there was a deaf night, many stars were visible in the sky. You looked at the sky for a moment, it seemed a little strange to you, that you don’t see any known constellation, but soon something else caught your attention. You heard a soft voice of one person coming from the right. You quickly looked for a hiding place, because you didn’t want someone to see you like that, you looked like some mermaid that just fell out of the ocean. Plus that sand all over your face and probably all over your hair, you knew you probably looked like some crazy women. A bit behind the beach where there was grass and low trees, you noticed a boulder, you quickly hid behind it. 

„Turn into a Titan and do this and this and that. Build a tent, dig a hole here, put those crates over here. They treat me as a free labor force, not a member of Survey Corps, damn it” concluding by the voice, you judged it was probably a boy.

You heard the sound of sitting on the sand, you leaned slightly from behaindthe stone to look at the mysterious person.

You haven't seen much, because that someone had his back to you and face to the water. You saw just that, this person has dark hair and a cape with a wing-shaped patch. 

„These Military Police jerks don't even call me by my first name, only this titan shifter. I hate this” then he might be silent for fifteen seconds and then he added „I'm exaggerating, I'm too sensitive.I'm a soldier, fight, fight, I can do it”

You looked at him further, his hair gently blowing in the wind and so did the cape. It sounded sad, this person, alone on the beach in the moonlight. In addition, this silence that was only disturbed by waves and insects. 

But in one moment you broke the silence, no specially, you were so cold in those wet clothes that you couldn't help but sneeze.

You quickly hid back behind the stone.

„Who's there? I heard you” besides the male voice, you heard this unexpected sound of metal hitting metal.

You froze motionless.

„Hey! Get out of there!” he screamed again.

You thought you might need a little help, dry clothes and a phone. That it might be a little better to embarrass yourself, but go to a warmer place. 

You barely got up but you came out from behind the glaze and you said „Hey, could you please help me a little? I don't know where I am, I feel very cold, could I use a phone or something, please?” you noticed how this person is dressed strangely and that he is holding something that looks like a sword hidden in a large metal scabbard.

„Phone? And how do you not know where you are? You are drunk, right and you're probably from Military Police” he replied angry.

„No, I don't know what you're talking about and I'm sober, I'm not from here, okay? You can say that I got lost a little” his reaction surprised you. „Are you a cosplayer? Cool” you added based on his outfit and the metal thing on his hips. 

His eyes widened slightly „You're not from the walls?”

„Walls? No” you answered. You only saw him put his hand to his mouth and suddenly a yellow lightning struck him.

The force of lightning made you fall, you moved a bit further on the grass because of the strength of this. When you were able to look in the direction where the lightning just struck, you saw something out of your world. A large creature, naked but without genitals was standing there. It was over [ten meters / thirty-three ft]. It had elf ears but it didn't have a mouth, its teeth were visible. Plus, it had long dark hair and glistening green eyes. Your jaw dropped, your eyes widened, you were amazed. You weren’t afraid. You thought this must be a dream, so theoretically nothing could happen to you. It looked magical in the moonlight.

This creature stretched out a hand to you, and it caught you. You held it in its fist, only your head and arms were sticking out. It held you tight, but not so much that it hart you, in fact, it was finally warm to you in its hand. This thing brought you closer to its face and took a look at you. You were still in awe of this magical being, especially those green glittering eyes. 

This thing started to go with you in the direction from which this boy came earlier.

After a few minutes some people joined you, shouted something to each other, only then you started to be afraid. These people were holding in their hands something what looked like swords, it looks like actually huge knives to tapes. You began to see many tents set up near the beach. They were lit, but probably only with kerosene lamps. This magical creature put you in front of one of the larger tents. Immediately two people dressed like this boy earlier, grabbed your hands and arms and knocked you over on your knees. 

„The fuck? Let go of me! Someone help! Let go, I didn't do anything!” you screamed, the pain they caused, twisting your hand, seemed quite real. 

This creature knelt nearby, and from its neck suddenly, a boy came, who had been struck by lightning earlier.

„I found her on the beach, she's not from the walls, she's not from Paradis at all” he said to the short man in front of you. 

„Hey you, are you from Marley?” this guy said in a bored tone.

„No! I'm from [your country]. I don't know how I got here! And don't think you can do anything to me because I'm a girl! I know people like you! Fake soldiers, fucking gang or other shit! I won't let you touch me! You think you have the opportunity to gang bang! I will kill you all, all of you!!!” you started screaming like crazy, as loud as you can. Right after that, you started shaking your head and tried to bite the people who were holding you. They looked as if they were afraid of you but still held you tight. 

„We ain't gonna hurt you, and we're not a some gang, we're real soldiers” said the boy who brought you here. 

„Eren shut up and you-“ that short old man turned to those who were holding you „check if she has any weapons with her” 

When they picked you up and one stood in front of you and put his hand on your shoulder, you started lunging, swinging your legs and you managed to bite him in the thumb. He pulled away from you and growled in pain.

„A woman. Only a woman can search me, no man will put a fucking finger on me” you growled furious with the blood of one of them on your lips. 

The short guy nodded at someone. An Asian girl with her hair behind her ear approached you and started patting you. You looked dissatisfied at the little guy, and he looked at you. 

„Sasha, find some dry clothes for her” he said to some other girl. 

„She has nothing” the girl who searched you said.

„Mikasa, Sasha, take her to the empty tent, let her change clothes, then wait with her by the fire, Yeager, you go with me” the guy said and he went somewhere with the boy. 

Mikasa grabbed your hands from the back and started to lead you somewhere with a girl with a ponytail, probably with Sasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of the opposite of my previous fanfic "vice" where Eren moved to our world. This time you are moving to the world of aot 🕊 Thank for motivation to the user @Livingshadow 🌸💕
> 
> photo source: https://www.reddit.com/r/EarthPorn/comments/9qqu1i/orange_beach_florida_at_night_oc_1080x1920/


	2. dispute

You were sitting by the fire with the girls who were watching over you. You had your hands crossed over your breasts, because you didn't get any bra and you didn't want to make something visible through the white shirt, that was given to you. You were concerned about this whole situation, you had no idea where you were or who these people were. They spoke your language, but you thought you weren’t in your country. What was this boy talking about, the walls, Paradis? What's that supposed to mean? And let's not forget about this magical, huge creature. A bit like Legolas, with visible teeth and dark hair, and a lot bigger. And what's with that boy who got struck by the lightning? He was turning himself into that great elf or what was it about? The short guy somehow named him... Eren at the beginning and later... Yeager.

„Hey, what was that creature that brought me here?” you asked.

The girls looked at each other, Mikasa shook her head towards Sasha, and they both answered you with silence.

„You're polite as hell here” you muttered angrily. 

You watched the dancing flames of the fire, you thought how you could get here. The last thing you remember is packing your suitcases, because in a few days you had a flight across the ocean. But nothing else, you don't remember the airport or the flight itself. You also don't remember going into the water by the beach. 

„Come to Hanji's tent” this short guy showed up near you. 

You got up, one of the girls was following you and the other one was in front of you. They led you to another tent. Inside, three people sat by a large bench and a few people stood next to the executioners. This little man sat in the middle of the bench. On his right sat this boy Eren and on left a person with a ponytail, an eye patch and glasses. 

„Sit with us” the person with the glasses said. 

You did it with a stern face and hands still crossed over your chest.

„I am Hanji, this is Levi and Eren” they said and showed the guys one by one. 

„I’m [y/n]” you replied not too cheerfully.

„From where are you, could you indicate it on the map?” they shifted the paper your way. You looked at it for a moment and then you turned it upside down. 

„This is Africa, and you have the north marked upside down. This Paradise island of yours is Madagascar. And this piece at the top is a piece of Europe. And here is a piece of Asia” you frowned as you looked at the map. Either it was in some very strange language or the name of everything was changed. „I'm from [your country], as I said before” you looked unpleasantly at this Levi. „Besides, I always thought Magadascar was a more tropical place. You know like in that movie with that King Julien” you added and they looked at you, as if you were speaking a different language.

„King what?” Levi muttered. 

„Julien, lemur” you replied and he looked at you like you were an idiot, you didn't like that.

„What is "lemur"” Eren asked a little strangely while pronouncing the name of the animal.

„It is a small animal, it has along tail with black and white stripes and is in danger of extinction” you explained, surprised that he doesn't know it. 

„I guess I should write it down” Hanji said. 

„No, she might be a spy, focus on it” the shortest one growled.

„Spy of your ass!” you got angry, you noticed how everyone was quite impressed by your words but you had no idea why. „Send me to the [your country] embassy, you cannot question me when I have not committed any crime! The embassy confirms who I am. You don't understand, I don't know how I got here, I don't remember the last few days. I may have amnesia and you can't treat me like a terrorist! I don't believe that something like this is happening in 2021!” you started yelling. 

„Maybe she actually has some amnesia, she doesn't even know what year it is” Levi growled again. 

„How long do I not remember? What year is it?” you got a little scared

„851” Hanji replied.

„No, I am asking about the year since Jesus was born, I know you can believe in another religion, but I am counting the years like that” you said.

„Who is she talking about?” Levi muttered resignedly. 

You looked into Eren's eyes for help

„What if she is the next owner of Founding Titan? Maybe some memories of the future were sent to her or something?” Eren said leaning more towards Hanji.

What the hell was he talking about? You... what?

„Hey! Are you talking about this elf into whom you changed, I can't do things like that. Even if I wanted to, I can't” you were increasingly frightened by their speculation. „And anyway-” you started taking air faster because of stress „how you turn into that big elf” inhale. „The Geneva Convention for sure-” inhale „forbids something like this” inhale. „It's a biological weapon-“ inhale „right?” damn it you didn't forgot to exhale, right. „Fuck” you saw black spots in front of your eyes.

Light disappearing and darkness consuming you again.

You finally woke up, you felt that you were no longer sitting but lying. Slowly, you barely opened your eyes, it seemed to you, that someone quickly took their hand from your face. You opened your eyes slightly and looked in the direction the hand had disappeared. This boy, Eren, was sitting in a chair a little way from your bedside.

„Hey” you muttered weakly.

„Hi” he replied a little unsure. 

„You weren't groping me, were you?” you asked. 

„No! Of course no! I'm not someone who does such things to girl” he was indignant.

„I hope so. But what then did your hand do to my face?” you looked him in the eye for him to tell you the truth.

„I- I... I adjusted your bandage” his cheeks began to turn redder.

You immediately touched your forehead with your hand, you were actually wearing a bandage.

„You hit your head on the table when you passed out. Some idiot put this bandage on you so I corrected it” the boy looked somewhere away while you still didn't take your eyes off him. 

„Oh, then thank you” you whispered. 

„You know, they forbade me to talk to you, but I bribed someone who guarding you in front of this tent, with bread, because I was curious what an elf is and why you called me that” he said in one breath.

„Elves are magical creatures, they look exactly like humans but they have long beautiful hair and ears like you when you changed. They are wiser than humans and live much longer” you told him with a gentle smile. 

He too smiled warmly „I am not an elf and I am not magically. I'm just a human with the power of titans” he said softly.

„If you say so” you muttered. „I have a question too” you added after a few seconds. „When you came out of your titan's neck, you had such red scars under your eyes. You had them too when that little guy and Hanji asked me questions. And now you don't have them, what happened to them?” 

„Oh, it’s titan marks. This is such a trace, after where I was connected to my titan, sometimes they also stay on the neck or are larger, but it heals quickly. You know, in fact, all wounds on me heal quickly, it's part of the power of the titans” he said a little proud of himself. 

„I hope these titan marks don't hurt you or something” you whispered again, you had very little strength in you after that fainting.

„No, i’m all right” he replied.

„That's good because in my opinion they are pretty” you smiled a little again.

„What!? What do you mean?” you embarrassed him. He quickly began to look away in every direction but you.

„These marks highlight your eyes, which are pretty on their own, you knew green eyes are very rare?” you muttered. 

„I-I didn’t know and thanks... I guess” now he was all red. „Captain Levi made you some tea, drink it, maybe you'll feel better I have to go now” he said quickly.

„Eren wait” you slowly reached your hand towards him and he blinked a few times. „Try this tea if it isn’t poisoned” you added.

He laughed to himself a little and took a sip of this. 

„Bye” he said and left quickly.

„Wooh!? You're so red Eren, did she whack you?” you heard a girl's voice outside. 

„Of course not, Sasha! It's just... hot in there” the boy replied walking somewhere further.

You smiled to yourself, and you reached out for tea.

Also that day, someone brought you a sandwich for dinner, As soon as you ate it, you returned to bed and went to sleep. 

The next day you woke up with new strength. Your clothes dry overnight, so you wore them. You also took the bandage off your head. You were a little stressed by the fact that you don't have a phone with you, that you don't have anything with you actually. You didn't want to go out to see these people, and you didn't know where Eren might be. Even though he was the one who brought you here, he seemed quite nice. And he was a titan, like that's pretty cool. But you remembered that he said that someone forbade him to talk to you. Were these his superiors? It looked like some kind of private army. But who the hell fights with some huge tape knife with shotguns, grenades and bomb drones or something. After all, these people would be killed in a second by a real army, even if they have this strange genetic weapon. How is it at all possible to create some kind of titan? 

„Commander, wants to talk to you, come on” some guy looked into your tent.

You went outside suspiciously. He stood close to you, but he didn't touch you.

„Over there” he pointed to the big tent.

He obviously followed you. You looked at him suspiciously before you went inside. He just showed you with his hand to come in. 

In the inside was this little one and Hanji. Hanji had to be the commander, because you remembered that Eren called Levi the Captain. 

„[Y/n] we figured, that you weren’t dangerous, but as a safety measure you will stay here for now” they with ponytail said joyfully.

„Why can't I come back to my home?” you asked. 

„When you remember how to get back to your home, sure, but we have no idea where you are from. Or how to get there” Levi said indifferently.

„Cool” you replied sarcastically and you added „I understand that no one will follow me to watch over me, right?”

„If you don't do anything foolish, no one will be watching over you. Don't go away alone from the camp and don't kill anyone. That's it” Levi answered you.

You came out of the tent to the fresh air, you had no idea what to do with yourself. You started walking in the direction from which the sound of the waves was coming, the tent formed a maze. But you finally got to the water. Here the whole beach was occupied by tents, only a small rocks separating them from the water. You started climbing the rocks, being careful to not fall into the water. After a few minutes, you climbed a rock quite far from the shore. You could be see from the beach without any problems, but here on the rocks you were alone, finally. 

Coastal wind makes your hair dance in the wind, weather was quite calm this day. The waves weren't too big, but they got your feet wet sometimes. You didn't know why, but it stressed you a little as the ocean water touched you. It was a feeling you didn't know before. But the rock was solid and high, here it was still better than with those strange soldiers, who looked at you from under the eye. You focused on the sound of the waves and you tried to remember the last few days. But nothing came of it. 

You sat like that for a while, thinking about your home. It felt really nice when the water wasn't touching you. That smell that you can smell only by the ocean or the sea, the sound of the waves and the sun that warmed you up nicely. The sea breeze made the air not too hot for you. 

Everything was really cool until you heard muffled voices in the distance. You turned to the shore, there were many of these kind of soldiers. There were probably over thirty of them. They stared cheekily at you, thay said something to each other and some even pointed their fingers in your direction. 

„Ugh” you growled dissatisfied and quickly turned back. 

You felt like some rare animal closed in the cage, that means you felt really terrible. You pulled your knees up to your chin to hide your head behind them. Maybe even one tear ran down your cheek. But suddenly you heard thunder. You turned around and you saw that Eren as a titan, appeared next to these people. Now their attention is focused on him, but he has started to enter the water. With the length of his legs after about three steps he was already next to you. The water here might have been below the titan's knee. His head drooped slightly, and he in his human form leaned out from behind that huge head. 

„I can see you are getting everyone's attention” he laughed. 

„I can see you too” you replied aloud so that he would hear you up there.

„Need help getting back to land?” the boy asked.

„Nah, I got in here myself, so I can go down too” you waved your hand. „You know, I just don't want to come back to this crowd, I feel a bit like a hostage, no offense” you added.

„What do you say if I take you over this crowd? They are unlikely to follow me” he suggested. 

„I like that idea but don't grab me like last time, okay?” you replied.

He hid back and after a few seconds the titan's head straightened. He bent lightly to reach you and he puts next to you, his outstretched palm. You walked on it and you sat on your heels. Eren raised his hand and brought you closer to his collarbones. It was quite high up there. Besides, he covered you with his other hand. Even though you felt a little shaky, you felt safely in his big hands. You didn't even know when you went to the beach. But he definitely went somewhere further. Maybe after a minute Eren stopped and slowly moved the hand you were sitting, on to the ground. You jumped off his hand, you were a bit behind the beach, there was already grass and taller trees here, and there were much less tents. The titan knelt beside you and Eren came out of his neck and really the boy has ripped his face off what looks like red raw meat. After that, he descended the titan's body to grand as if he did it every day. His titan's marks were very distinct.

„Thank you, that was really kind of you, Eren” you said with a smile.

„Oh, you're welcome. Come on, let's sit somewhere away from this” he waved his hand at his titan's body. 

You sat down on a small bench made of half a log. From there you could see the whole beach, full of tents, because this point was above the level of the ocean. 

„I know I might be a little tactless but can I give you advice Eren?” you asked.

The boy looked at you surprised „Yeah sure” 

„If someone calls you a titan shifter, tell him "My name is Eren fucking Yeager"” for added effect, by saying his name, you tapped him with your index finger on the chest. 

His jaw drops slightly as you say that. The brunet remembered that yesterday you heard him on the beach. He smiled and looked ahead „And then I'd turn into a Titan”

„Exactly, you are not anyone's slave. I know you are in the army and you must have some rules, but the rules are to break them” you laughed ominously.

He started laughing too, and that's how your friendship began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately I couldn't find the photo source at the end, I found them on the interest


	3. flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> photo source ✨🌾:  
> 1:   
> https://www.reddit.com/r/Horses/comments/czuab5/beautiful_morning_for_a_ride_with_raven/?utm_source=amp&utm_medium=&utm_content=post_title  
> 2\.   
> https://twitter.com/faeferns/status/1289333622609022976?s=20

Your everyday life has changed completely. Breakfast right after sunrise, the only music that could be heard in the camp was soldier chants, and this prototype bathroom, namely a hole in the ground. Constant mosquito bites or beach sand inside eyes. Even though you didn't have to do all the soldier drills, for you it was still like a survival camp. Don't forget that most of the people there dislike you, they cant miss the opportunity to mention that they don't trust you or what they do to you if you betray them. Well, life here was pretty hard, and quite lonely. Not that you are someone who is looking for new friends, but sometimes it would be fun to talk to someone. Actually, Eren was the only one who treating you ordinary for some reason. But unluckily for you, Eren was also one of the busiest people there. On top of that, this girl, Mikasa, seems to have quite negative feelings about you and always when she saw the green eyed boy talking to you, she did or said something to end your conversation with him. From what you noticed, she and the brunet are quite close to each other, so probably Mikasa was worried that you would do some harm to the boy.

Maybe the week after you got here, a ship came there, in fact, Eren in his titan form brought it ashore. Even Eren's friend had changed on that day. His name was Armin, he was kind but distrustful. His titan was huge, four times the size of the brunet's titan. However, he was not as beautiful as Eren’s titan, he had no skin, only muscles, and his spine could be seen through his neck. 

You didn't even really know who the people on this ship were, but they were probably enemies of those people in the islands.

But at the very end of the day, something else happened. You were reading a book in your tent, you were sitting on the bed wrapped in a blanket and then unexpectedly someone came inside. It was none other than Eren, he was in a cape and he had these strange swords with him and that metal on his hips. His titan marks were very red and quite large, he looked tired. 

„You should knock, I know there's no door here, but at least do something like that” you looked up at him from your book.

„Sorry” he said weakly, stopping in front of you.

„What brings you to me?” you asked looking into his eyes, but he looked away from yours. 

„You know, not everyone has fancy tents like you, that you have the whole tent to yourself, and I was wondering if I could sit here for a while” he grabbed the back of his head as he said it. 

„Yeah, sure” you replied, his company didn't bother you.

„Thanks” he muttered and sat on the other end of the bed.

„With how many people do you share the tent?” you asked simply.

„With five” he replied quickly.

„I guess it's hard there with privacy” you put the book aside.

„I'm used to it, it's better than sleeping in a cell” the brunet said, closing his eyes

„What? What did they lock you up for?” you laughed because it sounded quite strange.

„I going to fall asleep before I even get to half of this story” he answered with a smirk. „I'll tell you tomorrow” he yawned.

„Don't you think if you fall asleep here, they going to thought I killed you or something?” you raised one of your eyebrow.

He quickly opened his eyes and jumped to his feet „You're right it's irresponsible of me-“ you interrupted his words.

„I was just kidding” you mumbled and you pulled him by his hand back to bed. Eren landed closer to you than he sat before. You looked at him and added „Shit, they really have to take me for someone much more dangerous than I really am”

„Sohow dangerous are you, for real?” he asked this time looking into your eyes.

„I’m just ordinary girl who will not let anyone take her freedom away” you smirked again.

He blushed slightly and looked away from you. 

„You know what, I was wondering what that metal is, on your hips” you changed the subject. 

„It’s ODM gear. Thanks to this, you can move around in the air” the brunet explained.

„You mean like... flying?” you asked surprised. 

„As long as you have something to attach to, yes” he said, closing his eyes again.

A spark appeared in your eyes.

„When you going to have some free time, can you teach me how to use it? Pretty please” you leaned over to him.

Green eyed boy looked at you tiredly „I don't know, the Captain is unlikely to agree for that”

You couldn't miss a chance to try something like this.

„So don't ask the captain” you replied. „Why should he know about this? It's your business what you do in your free time” you tried to convince him. 

„You don't know Captain Levi's wrath” he muttered, remembering spanking from the Captain.

„Eren, come on, this will be our sweet secret, if the captain finds out, I'll tell him I made you do it with my dark powers” 

„Your dark powers?” the boy laughed.

„You can create the body of a titan yourself and controlling it, your wounds heal quickly and everything, and you don’t believe that the someone could convince you to something by the strength of their mind?” you were surprised, that this was strange to him, and turning into a titan wasn’t.

„You think the Captain will believe it?” he asked sarcastically.

„I'll make him believe it” you said confidently, and Eren laughed under his breath. 

His marks under his eyes are almost gone. Brunet stood up lazily and stretched. 

Before he left he said quickly „After breakfast tomorrow, be ready” 

You were sitting without a move a few seconds after the boy left. Then you fell back on the bed and began to enjoy it like a fool.

The next day, it was probably the first time you woke up so early. You even managed to get ready for breakfast and not as always, almost miss it. At breakfast, you sat in your usual place, away from Eren and his friends, and away from anyone at all. But after breakfast, Eren appeared in your tent literally for a few seconds and he dropped something on the chair.

„Wear it on you and your clothes, in five minutes you should be at the exit of the camp” he quickly said and left.

They were some kind of belts to be put on the whole body, with metal plates on the back. You put these straps on and went where the boy pointed out, trying not to draw anyone's attention to you. The brunet was there with two saddled horses. He was exceptionally dressed in ordinary clothes, not their uniform. Eren wore a long sleeved, hay colored shirt with a drawstring at the collar and dark, slightly fitted pants.

When you were close enough, the boy only said „Jump on the saddle”

You jumped on your horse and you followed Eren, who also got on his horse. He hurried his horse and your horse decided to follow his friend in front of him. You managed to stay in the saddle, even though the hangers began to gallop. You were going deeper into the land. This Magadascar was really weird. You were sure that this island is tropical but it looked like central Europe or some wooded part of the USA. You didn't take any designated path, Eren was guided you through some fields. This part of the island looked quite wild, as if a human foot had never stood here. After about ten minutes of riding, you slowed down. Eren aligned his horse with yours so that you would ride side by side. You looked around with a slight smile, it was so peaceful there.

„Where are we going?” you asked looking ahead. 

„To the forest, it's the best place to learn how to use ODM, but you know don't expect too much, most people need a few years of training to get around with this” he replied. 

„Yeah, yeah, are you from here at all? I mean from this island” you asked because you wanted a little chat with the brunet.

„Yes I'm from the Shiganshina District, it's in the walls, it's more or less in the middle of the island” Eren said indifferently.

„What do these walls mean, anyway?” you've been wondering about it since you got here. 

„Oh, you don't know about titans, orsomeone already told you about this?” he muttered.

Your horses, not bothering with your conversation, kept going at their own pace.

„Well, I know you and Armin have this titan power, that's it” you shrugged your shoulders. 

„Until quite recently, on this island, outside the walls, there were brainless titans who only wanted to eat people. They had no power, just the people of Marley, turned the Eldians into mindless titans, because the war and because, they consider them as a devils. People protected themselves from them by living in the walls” he muttered a little grimly.

You took a moment to process this information. 

„Could these people turned into titans somehow can turn back into people?” you asked seriously. 

Eren just shook his head.

„How is nobody in the world talking about this horror? Those people who did this to your nation should pay for it, after all it's like they murdered these people or even worse” you were indignant, you had no idea how something like that didn’t come out into the daylight and you never heard of it before.

„Yeah, they should pay for it” the brunet just nodded to you sadly. 

„I'm sorry” you added quieter.

Probably everyone knows that there are many problems in the world now. Pandemic, wars, natural disasters, xenophobia, hunger, global warming. But still, people should know what is happening on this island. That a new biological weapon has arisen and that humans are transformed into mindless beings. But until you remember how you got here, there's nothing you can do about it. 

You've reached your destination. You rode into the forest. You jumped off the horses, you stretched out, and Eren rummaged in his saddlebags. You walked over to the boy to see what he was doing. 

„I'll help you put it on” he said pulling out that metal contraption.

„What, is it difficult or something?” you asked, you rather liked to do everything yourself.

„Yes, besides, I have to be sure that everything will be well attached, so that you don't get hurt because of me” he answered. 

Then he attached that ODM gear to those two metal plates by your loins, that were attached to the straps, that you wore earlier in the camp. And then he attached those metal sword scabbards that also held gas cylinders. Of course, there was no blade in the scabbard. 

„Shit, it's really heavy” you commented. 

„Yep” he nodded, tapering the stripes on your thighs.

„So how it works?” you asked excitedly.

Eren took the blade's hilt, without the blade, in his hand. „This trigger is used to fire the rope with the hook on that side, and this one to shoot the gas, which is lifting you into the air. If the hook doesn’t catch anything, the rope will come back, if the hook is caught on something and you press the trigger again, the hook will release and the rope will start to come back. If you press the trigger and release it immediately, when the hook gets caught on something, the rope will stop lengthening. If you don't release the trigger, the rope will get slack until you release the trigger. Here, you change the direction of the gas blast, with this you can change the direction in which you are flying in the air” he explained.

„Okay, got it. I have played a few times on the console, it's like two game controllers” you replied, glad that you would soon be able to rise above the ground.

„I have no idea what you are talking about” he sighed. 

Brunet turned to the horse for something and added „For now, try everything close to the ground, and remember not to shoot the hook so that it hooks me” 

You during this time, happened to repeat in your head a couple of times which button is from what and so on. And then you fired gas and suddenly you were in the air. Then you fired both hooks quickly. They pulled you upwards, and you stopped, catching on a thick branch. 

„I told you, close to the ground!” Eren called out.

„I will not learn anything on the ground, practice is the best way to learn something!” you replied. 

After that, you fired the hooks again. When they caught on to something, you jumped off the branch. When you reached the lowest point, with the ropes taut, you shot out the gas. The rope pulled you up again and the gas rushed you further. Then you let go of the hooks, and it was then, that you were moving high and fast through the air, just like you were flying. As you started to fall, you fired hooks again that caught on something.

„Eren, I do it, I do it!” you shouted joyfully. 

„She gonna kill herself” the brunet said to himself, grabbing his head. 

He fired from the ODM and he went behind you. 

You flew deeper and deeper in the forest, delighted with this wonderful feeling of moving through the air. You saw that you were approaching a clearing, where the hooks had nothing to catch. You were planning, jump into the air for the last time and then shoot the gas a little, a moment before the ground, to slow down and land calmly on the grass. However, the green eyed boy interrupted your plan. As you approached the ground, he somehow appeared in front of you as if he wanted to catch you. You fired gas a little earlier than you intended, as not to fly into him with all the strength, that you collected while falling. It made him catch you too late, and you both fell over and on top of that you roll over a few times on the grass. You felt him tightly hug you under his arms as you fell. 

You lay on the ground for a few seconds without moving. You were the first to raise your torso. Eren was still lying on the ground, eyes slightly narrowed, looking at your face.

„What did you do this for!? I had everything under control” you asked in a little shock from the fall.

„Not at all, what would you attach to here!? You would fall to the ground with such force, that all your bones would break!” he said pissed off, also lifting his torso.

„Not at all! I was going to shoot the gas a bit above the ground!” you defended yourself.

His expression softened instantly „Oh, I didn't think about it” he quickly took his eyes off you.

„I can see that I did better than you expect” you smirked and you lay down again.

He answered you with silent.

„It was amazing” you muttered, enjoying the sun that enveloped you in the meadow.


End file.
